Morgaine
Morgaine is the daughter of Igraine of Avalon and Gorlois of Cornwall. She is the half-sister of Arthur and the step-daughter of Uther. At age 11, she was fostered under her aunt Viviane on the island of Avalon, where she became a priestess. During the sacred rite of the Great Marriage at Beltane, she played the part of the Virgin Huntress and made love to the King Stag, who turns out to be her estranged brother Arthur. The child born by this is named Gwydion and fostered under Morgaine's aunt Morgause. Morgaine runs away from Avalon before bearing her child. She lives for a time with Morgause, and then with her brother and his wife Gwenhyfar. She spends five years in the Fairy world, though it doesn't seem like that long to her. To be continued. Life Early Life Morgaine grew up a princess in Cornwall. She often slept with her mother, her aunt Morgause, and her mother's waiting-woman Gwennis when her father was away. When her aunt Viviane first visited, Morgaine fell under her spell and loved her instantly. Her father Gorlois died when she was 4, and her mother soon remarried Uther, High King of Britain. They moved their home from Tintagel to Caerleon. At Morgause's wedding to King Lot of Orkney, Morgaine had her first grown-up gown. She again met Viviane, who was kind to her. Again, she fell in love with her aunt who understood her, and was kind to her where nobody else was. Viviane told her about the Sight. When Arthur was injured, she was sent away with Viviane to learn the ways of the Great Goddess and become a Priestess of Avalon. Life in Avalon Running Away Life at Camelot Battle and after Relationships Family Igraine Morgaine was close with her mother until the age of 4, when Igraine married Uther and Arthur was born. Igraine became distant and didn't allow her to act as she had before, like a child. After Morgaine went to Avalon, they didn't speak much, even at Arthur's coronation and marriage. When Morgaine was giving birth, she called out to her mother and Igraine heard her, but Morgaine thought she was calling out for Viviane, who was truly her mother. Igraine and Morgaine bear little resemblance to each other. Arthur Morgaine and Arthur love each other dearly. Since Arthur was a toddler, Morgaine cared for him until they were both sent away for fostering. When they find out that they have slept with each other in the Great Marriage, Morgaine comforts Arthur, and shields him from the fact that she bore him a son. She lives in his castle for many years, and they often show their caring and devotion for each other. Viviane Viviane was more of a mother to Morgaine than Igraine ever was, and in return, Morgaine was like the daughter Viviane bore who didn't live. They love each other deeply, and yearn for the other even after Viviane betrayed Morgaine's trust and Morgaine abandoned Avalon. Gwydion Friends Lancelet Morgaine grew up with Lancelet on Avalon during his time there as a child, and they met again when they were in their late teens. They were attracted to each other, and Morgaine regretted that her virginity was sworn to the Goddess. Lancelet was lost to her, however, when Gwenhyfar wandered through the Mists and he fell in love with the young girl. Later, on Arthur and Gwenhyfar's wedding night, Lancelet and Morgaine almost sleep together, but they are interrupted and Lancelet is injured. When he recovers, they almost sleep with each other in an orchard, but Lancelet doesn't go all the way. Morgaine grows angry at his constant pining after Gwenhyfar and leaves. After this, they refer to each other as kinsmen and cousins. Gwenhyfar Raven Kevin Lovers Arthur Lancelet Kevin Accolon Uriens Appearance Morgaine is often described as looking very like her aunt Viviane. She is small and slightly built. Her skin is dark for the area, and her hair is long and dark. There is a faded blue crescent moon on her forehead. Some people find her ugly, but others see past her outward appearance and know that she is beautiful in her soul. Personality __FORCETOC__ __NEWSECTIONLINK__